


something dumb to do

by Squishy_TRex



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: Frankly, this was long overdue for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulMessOfMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/gifts).



Billy found it mildly hilarious that he was marrying Goodnight in the same church they’d nearly died in.

He’d told his future husband as much earlier and couldn’t stop his smile at the loud guffaw Goodnight let out.

“Mon cher, I can imagine no better way for us to be bound in holy matrimony,” he said in between laughs.

The whole thing by itself was unbelievable, only in that the two of them had never seen a legal marriage as an available option. It had been more than enough just to be together, but after surviving an encounter with death himself, hardly anything was out of reach.

Romantic and foolhardy idea that it was, Goodnight had been the one to come up with it, feeling brave enough to propose and everything. Billy had only laughed, even as his grip tightened on the hand Goodnight had taken.

“I don’t need you to marry me, Goody,” he told him. “Besides, we can’t.” In response, Billy received a grin more brilliant than the rising sun.

“Now, I would hope by now that you would realize I never make a grand gesture without being able to follow through on it,” he responded. On seeing Billy’s raised eyebrow, he continued. “Sam arranged it. It will take some legal finessing on the part of this town’s beloved preacher, but you and I can be married on any day of your choosing.”

Billy had been too stunned to say anything.

“Unless, that is to say, you have no desi-“

Goodnight never had a chance to finish the statement before Billy swooped down to kiss him soundly. He felt the joyous laughter of his lover against the kisses they shared.

“I will take that as an enthusiastic ‘yes’ on your part,” Goodnight teased.

The only response from Billy was to drag Goodnight back to the inn to properly celebrate their impromptu engagement.

So now they were here, standing in the church that had been cleared of all the debris and wreckage from the battle, nearly everyone in town in attendance. Billy had never been one for feeling nervous, clear confidence painted into all his actions, but standing in this exposed moment, declaring his love for the world to hear, shook him more than he was comfortable with admitting.

One look at the man across from him, however, and those nerves faded. Goodnight, cleaned up as best as could be done on such short notice and while still nursing the injuries from their battle, reflected the exact same nerves in his own expression. But Billy also saw the clear adoration in his soft gaze and even though their joined hands trembled, Goodnight’s grip was tight. Firm with the promise of never letting go.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…” the preacher started and Billy released the breath he’d been holding. He’d never attended any sort of wedding before, had only heard brief stories from Goodnight of the elaborate ones held amongst his family back in Louisiana. They had run over what they needed to know with a rushed rehearsal, where it had eventually dissolved into Vasquez and Faraday fighting while Red Harvest managed to wander off Lord knows where.

Thankfully, most likely under threat from Sam, everyone was seated and behaving admirably, with Miss Cullen seated between Faraday and Vasquez, assuredly keeping them in line.

When the time came for them to recite their vows, Billy felt his throat close up. How could he articulate how much this man meant to him? Distill everything they’d shared together into a few spoken words?

But before Billy could even begin, he heard a shuddering intake of breath and felt Goodnight squeeze their hands together.

“Billy, mon cher,” he started. “You and I have spent the better part of nearly ten years together. Undoubtedly, the best years of my life.”

There was nothing Billy could think to say, he only felt the stinging in his eyes that betrayed oncoming tears.

“Before you, I thought I was beyond saving. That my life, as wretched as it was, could not end soon enough. But our paths came together and I think I knew, from the moment I first saw you, that you would change everything for me.”

Goodnight paused.

“As sure as the day is long, Billy, you did and then some. Ever since you said ‘yes’ to me the other day, only one solitary thought has been drifting through my mind. All the years we spent together…all the love I ever had for you…we’ve always been married.  This is merely a formality, long overdue, and one that I am so thankful we can have. I can spend the rest of my days as your legal spouse and die a happy man,” Goodnight finished, with a tremble in his voice

The silence after his words was deafening, but in the best way.

“Goody…”Billy trailed off, feeling barely able to string any more words together. He swallowed before starting.  

“I wasn’t sure I knew what love was before I met you.” He heaved out a deep sigh. “Now I do. And I want to spend the rest of our lives living out that love however and wherever we can.”

They were simple words, not nearly enough, but looking in Goodnight’s eyes, watching one single tear slip away and trail down his face, Billy knew that they were enough.

When the preacher finally called for the rings, Billy felt like they had regained some of their composure. Only barely and he found himself thankful they were coming near the end, not sure how much more of this he could take.

Sam came forward, rings in hand and after passing them off, Billy carefully slid his onto Goodnight’s finger. With trembling hands, Goodnight did the same for Billy. Any additional words from the preacher couldn’t be heard, except for the most important ones.

“You may now kiss the br-ah, groom,” the preacher said. Billy certainly didn’t need any further permission as he quickly leaned in to kiss the love of his life, now his husband. Cheers immediately erupted all around them, all of which faded as Goodnight brought him closer to deepen the kiss and Billy couldn’t imagine a more perfect moment in his life. Thankfully, there would be plenty of time for the two of them to make more that could rival it.


End file.
